


Rossi the hedgehog

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, It's For a Case, Native American Character(s), Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: When a case involves Native Americans, Rossi has to face his disbelief in spirit animals.  Will he become a believer? or will the unsub just keep killing.





	Rossi the hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Picture Challenge in April. 
> 
> The Challenge is to take a picture and write the story that it inspires in 1000 words or less.

 

 

 

 

This case was getting weirder, as it went on.  The team had been called to Arizona to assist with three murders of Native Americans.  They were abducted from the reservation and dumped in the town twenty miles away. The unsub was trying to make it look like the locals were doing the killing.  The last two bodies had animal footprints around them, but no damage from any animal. 

Currently, Reid was sitting cross legged on the conference table, his eyes fixed on the whiteboard.  His fingers went from left to right, then up and down. Rossi and Hotch were preparing to head out to the reservation, to speak with the law there.  So far, Garcia had been unable to find a connection between the three men, other than they lived on the reservation. They had not crossed paths leading up to their disappearances, three days before their bodies were found.   JJ and Emily walked in from the medical examiner’s office.

“The last victim had been dosed with a tranquilizer.  Other than that there were no drugs of any type in their systems.  The runes that were cut into them were done so post mortem. Cause of death was same as the other two, lack of oxygen, but no sign of strangulation or suffocation.”  Emily said. 

Everyone looked confounded.  Reid nodded, but barely looked up from his eagle eyed stare at the whiteboard.    Rossi elbowed Hotch, then motioned with his head at Reid.

“If I threw something at the kid, do you think he would move before it hit him?” He said softly.

Hotch giggled, and pulled Rossi with him.  They were off. It wasn’t long before they introduced themselves to Alan RunningWolf.  He was the reservation sheriff and also shaman of the tribe. Hotch and Rossi went over what they had about the now four men who had been killed. 

“I am surprised that the police in Langston, even called you.  They don’t tend to care what happens on the reservation or to us.”  Alan stated with disgust.

“Well, apparently something caused them to.”  Rossi said, “Now do you know anything about these men or the runes that have been carved into them?  They look native but our resident genius doesn’t put them with your tribe.”

“He is correct.  They are not anything that we use or worship.  The shape and image is familar though. Almost as though whoever is doing it, is copying something not quite right or maybe combining tribal images?  May I keep these pictures and show them to some of the elders, they may have seen them before?”

“Certainly, any help is appreciated.”  Hotch said. “May we see the places that these men were taken from?”

“Yes, come with me.”

The four abduction spots, each had only seclusion in common.  Rossi felt a bit odd at the last two places. He asked Alan about it.  He explained that both those places had been spiritual places where tribe members often went to commune with their spirit animals.  

“Can spirit animals leave pawprints?” Dave asked?

RunningWolf looked puzzled.  “Not normally, but if the man was fighting for his life, and he called on his spirit animal for help.  The animal could become visible to the enemy. You know who would know is Screeching Owl. Would you like to come with me?”

Dave looked at Hotch.  

“I need to get back to the precinct. You go ahead Rossi.”

Rossi went with RunningWolf, who introduced him to Screeching Owl.

“We want to know about spirit animals being able to leave paw prints.”

Screeching Owl looked at Dave, “Do you know your spirit animal?”   

“No sir, I never have believed in spirit animals.”

“Sit.”

Dave followed the instructions.  The shaman, Screeching Owl, said some native words.  A fire appeared between the two men. All Dave could do was stare into it.  The flames danced. First just shapes, and shooting stars. Second, birds,third, animals.  A small owl flew from the fire. It circled Rossi, his eyes followed it. It landed on screeching owl’s shoulder.

“This is my spirit animal.  I call her Winny. She has led me for years.  We grew up and old together.” 

He continued, “Now let’s ask the spirits to show us, what makes you and guides you.”  

He repeated the native words, the flames dimmed, then they rose again.  Dave was doubtful, but kept his eyes on the fire. Wooosh! The fire went out.  Rossi was puzzled. He looked up at Screeching Owl.

“You must believe, it is there.  It is just a baby, as these are your baby steps.  As you grow, it will grow, but for now you must raise it with your faith.”

Dave looked back down, using all his will to believe the Shaman.  There, were the fire had been, was a small baby hedgehog (porcupine).  Dave put his hand down, to allow the baby to crawl into it. He took one finger and stroked its quills.  

“A hedgehog? Not very crime fighter like?”

“The spirits know our souls.  I have a feeling that you may be rough and prickly on the outside, but are really a cute bundle of kindness to those close to you.  Or at least I think that’s what the spirits have said. I wouldn’t mess with you when you are full grown and your quills are out.” Screeching Owl chuckled. 

Dave placed the tiny hedgehog in his pocket, kissed his finger, and touched the hedgehog’s nose.  It squeaked with a pleased sound. 

“I think I’ll name you, Penny.” He said with a smile, as he returned to the SUV.


End file.
